


Unfinished Desires

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Bleach, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphans, Post-Canon, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: A list of stories that I may or may not continue in the future, expanding multiple fandoms.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Optimus Prime & Cade Yeager, Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Cybertronian Plot Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A fanon scene taking place after Cade finds Optimus.

_Transformers: Age of Extinction_

“My Autobots…”

 _Okay, big guy,_ Cade thought with a faint sense of fear. He was still aware of Tessa still shaking beside him. His employee was still struck dumb. At least he wasn’t screaming his head off.

“M-my Autobots…I n-need to go…”

He swallowed. This alien…Transformer, whatever he called himself, was in bad shape. Cade could already see the walking truck sporting some impressive injuries. He couldn’t understand how this truck could still be standing, but it had to be iron will.

“You’re hurt,” Cade said more to the alien than himself. “How do you think you’re going to get out of here?”

“M-my Autobots can take care of me…”

Suddenly, the alien collapsed. Cade flinched from the massive sound that drilled into his head from the sound. He glanced back at Tessa whose eyes were stretched in fear.

She almost screamed when the – the Autobot started to transform. If he had more time, Cade would have studied the process extensively. But his attention was eclipsed by the sound of a door opening. The truck that had been there before was now in the same shape that it had been in before.

The door had barely opened when a man about as tall as Cade landed – barely – upright on the ground. The first sight Cade noticed was the blood. There was a lot of it, most on the torn clothes, a simple t-shirt and jeans, that was across the man’s frame. Dark hair framed the man’s face, damp with sweat and droplets of dried blood in the hair. His skin was brown, his face angular and ashen gray.

 _F-fuck,_ Cade thought as the human – he had no idea what was going on – turned toward him with barely any recognition.

“S-sam…”

His heart froze as a dull thud tore through his office.

The human-shaped figure had collapsed in a dead faint.

“This does still mean we can sell him, right?”


	2. Ishida Yasau

石田・優雨

_Ishida Yasau_

* * *

I suppose, the story does not begin with me but with my father’s. Or rather, my father’s friend.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Although he knew the former Shinigami my father never stated that he knew Kurosaki-san as a friend. Which is ironic considering I am his nephew. On that night that Yasutora Sado, the famous boxing champion of Japan competing in the world championships in the United States, my father was alone. Instead of being with his friends that he had found in his adolescence, the ER physician that my father had exiled himself from upon the top of the hospital roof and watched his friends fight among the eyes of the world. it was on that night melancholy in a longing for something that he did not have that existed in the same area that he was born raised and grew up in. That his heart became sealed with another.

My mother was also not aware of her father's status her or her older brother status as a Shinigami.

My mother did not know at the history of fate that allowed my grandparents to meet and fall in love. She also did not know of the fate and revolution that Kurosaki Ichigo had brought to Soul society. For although she was the same birthright as her older brother, she was still a younger sister and younger sisters must not know anything. The girl was also lonely that night. Perhaps it was because she was finishing university and now expected to marry soon and become a housewife. That was why she was afraid.

It was at the age of twenty that my mother awakened her Quincy powers. Not knowing what powers she had, and not knowing her heritage, my mother kept her powers a secret from my uncle. Under the facade of happiness Kurosaki Yuzu was afraid.

It was that was a night in early spring that I was conceived. I will not tell you about the endless fights that my family had gotten into or the unbreakable rift that my father and uncle add entangled themselves in once they knew of her pregnancy. That was that time that my mother revealed to her family that she was a Quincy. The rift began to crumble when my father and uncle began to argue over ancient history's that should happen deserved but were nonetheless kept hidden. But the responsibility lay in the hands of Kurosaki Isshin, my grandfather who had returned to Soul Society not long after the 1,000 Year Blood War. Once the truth was revealed, the history of my mother’s parents and the Shinigami history, with my uncle and the Shinigami captain Kuchiki Rukia the center of discussion.

The Hyakugo.

Aizen Sousuke.

The Vandervich and Ywach.

The war that would have ended the three worlds as we know it.

My father as the Prince of the Quincies.

The true reason behind my maternal and paternal grandmother’s deaths.

All was said in the span of six hours, but there was taint of anger behind. My mother was furious with her father and older brother for hiding them information for so long.

And for continuing to deceive them long after the danger had passed. Why had my mother and her twin sister not been told the same story that her brother had why have they not been told of their heritage and about their powers lying dormant within them? However, my aunt Karin believes that her father was in the right mind when he did not tell them about everything in their past.

_“If we knew anything, we would have been killed, Yuzu. Without Ichi-nii, where would we be now?’_

The majority, although my father was silent, agreed as my mother wept inside.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not tell anyone about Yhwach’s last warning.

Until me.

I was born on an unlucky day. Although my grandfather said that this was a sign of my grand misfortune, my father disagreed with his estranged sire. Ishida Ryuuken believed me not worthy to be a Quincy or an Ishida, name and thus threatened to remove my father from the kaiseki if my father chose to acknowledge me as his child.

My father defied him, and I was given the name Ishida Yasau.

Although knew of my cousin Kazui, I did not meet him until the older boy was in middle school.

The cheerfulness that he had was too bright, and too kind for a morose and quiet child such as me.

His hair was too orange for my tastes.

By then, the cracks in both of our families were starting to emerge, but we had no idea what they would do to us.

As the nation of Japan was celebrating the Olympics, an…incident took place.

Known as the Hakubaicho Incident. The newspapers and various media outlets stated that a lovers’ suicide took place in the Kita ward of Kyoto. Both the bodies of the man and the woman were found with no visible wounds besides for drenched clothing.

It didn’t logically make sense that such a small river could have caused them to die.

The truth was, Ishida Uryuu, my father and the head emergency room director of Karakura Hospital had been dragged down to hell by a Hollow that had once been the soul of Kurosaki Orihime.

Her estranged husband had decided that he wanted to become a Shinigami again and leave the Land of the Living. It hadn’t mattered that Kurosaki Ichigo had told his weeping and devastated wife that he would allow her to visit him any time.

Although Kazui was human, he somehow had Shinigami powers. Kurosaki Orihime could only beg as my uncle stated that Kazui would someday have to get training from Soul Society to control his powers.

Kazui waved happily goodbye to his father as he left the Land of the Living as he held his mother’s hand.

A scene of horror and blood found him when his mother killed herself two weeks later, a splatter of blood falling across his face as her body fell to the ground.

My father attempted to purify his first loves’ soul, but instead, the woman dragged her claws into his body and dragged him into hell.

I was six years old. My mother became the owner of the then-vacant Urahara Shoten to support us, and her now motherless nephew.

Nine whole years had passed since that day.

Now my story, and the story the Sereitei, Hollows, Fullbringers, Shinigami, gods, Hell, the Four Nobles Houses, the Quincies, and Soul Society began.


End file.
